Two Humans, a Dog, a Vampire and a Royal Party.
by Cardcaptor Mars
Summary: Shaggy, Scooby and Sybella go to a Princess's party. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Scooby-doo, Shaggy, Sybella (from The Ghoul School), or any other characters associated with the show, blah blah blah, yadda yadda. The only characters I own are Alyssa and minor characters. Don't take them without my permission!!

Warnings: Not much in this chapter, just a few naughty words. The real warnings are in chapter 3.

I'm trying to get out of severe writer's block, so bear with me please. R/R like good little fic readers and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

****

TWO HUMANS, A DOG, A VAMPIRE, AND A ROYAL PARTY

CHAPTER 1

****

"Like, this is the life, hey Scoob?" Shaggy said as he was eating pizza with his dog Scooby-doo one Saturday afternoon.

"Reah, re rife, heeheeheehee," Scooby answered. He took half of the entire pizza and ate it in one bite.

"Hey, like, save some for me!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"More like save some for the rest of us," said Tom, the manager. "You two have been here since, what, 12? It's already 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Why don't you give it a rest and let other people have some pizza, hmm?"

"It's an all you can eat pizza special, isn't it?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"We're paying for an all-you-can-eat special, and all-we-can-eat is what we'll do."

"Reah," agreed Scooby. Tom sighed, grumbled something about having no more pizza specials, then turned his attention to a blond haired girl that just came in, looking worn out and trying to catch her breath, like she had been running.

"Hello, what can I do for you, young lady?" 

"Oh, just a cheese pizza will do," she replied in an English accent.

"That will be five dollars," Tom told her.

The girl looked in her purse, pulled out five dollars and gave it to him. He looked at the money and told her that he doesn't take foreign dollars.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have any American dollars."

"No money, no pizza, lady."

"But-"

"Like, I'll pay for her." Shaggy handed Tom his money and invited the girl over to the table he and his dog companion were sitting at. Scooby looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"Like what's wrong with inviting a lady to your table?" He asked the dog. Scooby shrugged.

"Thank you very much, sir," the English girl said to him. "You didn't have to go through any trouble for me."

"Like, it was nothin'," Shaggy told her.

"Dammit! I knew I should have gotten some American money when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't have this kind of problem."

"Ron't re so rown on rourself," Scooby said. The girl stared at him, then at Shaggy.

"Did that dog just talk?" She asked, pointing to Scooby.

"Yeah, but, like, he just has a little trouble pronouncing them."

"Ri ralk rest rine, Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed, insulted by the comment.

"Yeah, but, like you need to work on the pronunciation a bit," laughed Shaggy.

"Rumph!"

The girl giggled at the boy's argument and smiled. 

"You two are funny. What are your names?"

"Like, I'm Shaggy and this is my pal Scooby."

"Rooby-Roo!"

"I'm Alyssa. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and shook Shaggy's, then Scooby's paw. By this time Alyssa's pizza arrived and she began to eat.

"Like, eat as much as you want. This is an all-you-can-eat special," Shaggy told her.

"Rank oo," replied Alyssa, mouth full of pizza.

"Ro, Ralyssa, rhare are rou rom?" Alyssa stared at the dog, then looked at his human friend for translation.

"You'll get used to it. He was just asking where're you from."

"Oh, from Frontu, Europe (1)."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, you're on vacation?"

"Yes," she said. "For about a week and three days."

"Ris it rice in Rurope?"

This time Alyssa didn't need a translation. "I guess..."

"Rhat ro rou rean ry 'Ri ress?'" asked Scooby, confused.

"Well, like maybe she's been there so long, it's kinda boring," Shaggy suggested.

Alyssa shrugged, then continued to eat her pizza. She looked out the window and widened her eyes in surprise. A long black car had parked outside and guys in suits and sunglasses headed toward the parlor.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed. "Don't I even get any off days on my vacation?"

"Rhat?" Scooby asked, about to take another bite of pizza. Instead of answering, she frantically searched in her purse, found an envelope and gave it to Shaggy.

"Here's something for you, thanks for the pizza, I owe you," she said quickly and ran out the door. She slowed when she got to the sunglasses guys, glared at them, and got into the car. The others followed and they drove off.

"Rhat ras rat rabout?" Scooby wondered.

"Like I don't know, but she was sure cute," Shaggy said with hearts on his eyes. Scooby rolled his own eyes and pointed at the envelope Alyssa left for them.

"Rhat's in rhere?" he asked. 

Shaggy woke up from his daydream and stared at the dog. 

"Like, what? What did you say, Scoob?"

"Rhat's in re rinvelope re rave rus?" Scooby repeated, pointing to the envelope again. Shaggy stared at it and picked it up.

"Oh, that," he opened it and started reading.

"Dear sir or madam," he read. "You are invited to come to a royal party for King Edmond, Queen Rachel, and Princess ALYSSA!?" That girl was a **princess**!?

"Rhat!?"

TO BE CONTINUED.....

************************************************************************

1. For those that either don't know Europe all that well, or are wondering whether Frontu is a real country, its not. I just made it up.

Oh, I'm wondering: Does Scooby use all his words beginning with 'R', or are there some exceptions? I varied, because I wasn't too sure. 

Well, how was that for someone with Writer's Block? I'll go on if I get enough reviews. Then again, I'll most likely continue anyway. ^___-


	2. Getting Ready

Second chapter, everyone!^-^ Scooby-doo doesn't belong to me. Alyssa (only mentioned in this chapter) does, so again, don't take her without my permission.

Warning: A bit of OOC-ness on Sybella's part. The fact that she has magic doesn't exist either. Hey, gotta do something to keep the story interesting. ^__-

****

THDVRP CHAPTER 2: GETTING READY

Shaggy was getting desperate. He had tried on every suit he had just to find the perfect one for Alyssa's party. Unfortunately, he only had three, and all of them screamed "geek."

"Like, this isn't going to work, Scoob. None of these will make a good impression on Alyssa." He tossed the last suit on the floor and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't go to that party after all."

"Rood," Scooby muttered.

"Are you still mad?"

"Rhy rouldn't I?" Shaggy thought for a while.

"Like, I suppose I shouldn't blame you. I did tell you you couldn't come."

"Rhats right."

"You have to understand though...oh, never mind. Look, do you know anyone that could help me?"

Scooby didn't answer for a while, wondering whether he should help Shaggy or not. In the end, his conscience won him over.

"Ri row rust re rerson."

************************************************************************

"L-l-like, you've got to be kidding!" Shaggy exclaimed as they stopped at the front gates of Miss Grimwood's School for Ghouls. "Like, why here? How would they help me?"

"Ratch," Scooby told him. They walked to the front door and rung the bell. The door opened and they were welcomed by air.

"Rybella, rare rou rome?" called Scooby.

"Sybella? Like, how would she help us?"

"Anyway I can."

Shaggy and Scooby screamed and jumped into each other's arms. They stood there shaking for a moment until the same voice came up behind them.

"Oh, did I scare you? Sorry about that." Sure enough, it was Dracula's daughter, standing at the doorway.

"Like, where did you come from?"

"The bog. The girls and I decided to go for a swim."

"Um, Scooby said you'd be able to help me," Shaggy said, changing the subject before he started to get sick.

"Sure, with what?" asked Sybella. Scooby showed her the invitation. "Ooh, a party! Am I invited?"

"No, that's my invitation! I'm just showing you-"

"Forget it then."

"What!? Like, you're not helping me just because you're not invited?" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Not unless you include me," Sybella argued.

"Like, I'm not the one who wrote it!"

"Too bat for you."

"Ron't rorry. Ri rasn't rincluded reither."

"Like, that's because you're a dog, dogs don't come to royal parties like this one!"

"Ro?"

"Are you going to let me come or not, Shaggy?"

"No!"

"Fine then, no help." 

"Why are you being such a-" Shaggy started, but Sybella interrupted him.

"Listen to me. I've never been to a party before, besides the ones here," she said. "I'm not passing up an opportunity like this." 

Shaggy sighed and told her that she and Scooby both could come. He warned her that he will have to find a way to sneak past any guards.

"No problem!" She took the invitation and snapped her fingers. Suddenly there were two more copies.

"Wow! Like, how did you do that?" exclaimed Shaggy.

"My mother was a witch. I've been learning the ways." the vampire told him.

Shaggy turned to Scooby. "You knew? How?" The dog just shrugged and told him it was just a feeling.

"All right, enough chit-chat! Let's get started!" exclaimed Sybella.

************************************************************************

"A suit, huh? Bat will be easy," Sybella said, looking through a spell book.

"Like, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shaggy asked, worried.

"Of course, I've done something like this before. Go stand over there please."

Shaggy hesitated, but crossed to the wall so the two were standing across from each other. Sybella went back a few steps and got ready. Scooby was lying on a table next to her, watching. The vampire/witch whispered something and pointed her finger. Lightning cracked and smoke flew everywhere. 

"I should really work on that," coughed Sybella as the smoke cleared. "Well, Shaggy, how did it come-YAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Scooby nearly fell of the table. 

"AAAAHHH! Sybella, you pervert! What did you do that for!?" screamed Shaggy, trying to cover his, um, parts.

"I'm sorry! I said birthday suit!" Sybella cried.

"It's not a birthday party! And a birthday suit means naked!"

"Okay, okay! Let me get something on you." She whispered something again and put a barrel on him, then looked through her book. "Now, where did I go wrong?"

"Like, can you think of something soon? That partys in two hours."

"Don't worry I got it," Sybella pointed her finger and the barrel changed into a black tux.

"Now that's more like it! What do you think Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reat! Ry turn!"

"I'm getting to that." 

Sybella pointed her finger and Scooby went from dog to a handsome-looking guy in a white tux.

"Wow, Scoob, how do you feel?" Shaggy asked his friend.

"Rery randsome!" exclaimed Scooby.

"Oh dear. I think you'd better not talk throughout the party. I don't think I can change voices right at the moment," Sybella warned him.

"Rumph!" 

"Don't worry, though. You can be my date, so I'll watch over you."

"Rokay!"

"Good. Now it's my turn," within a snap, Sybella was now wearing a long black dress and arm-length gloves. Her very long hair was braided and wrapped up in a bun. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled.

"Reautiful!"

"Like, yeah!"

"Thank you. Are we ready?"

"Like, let's go! I've got a girl to impress!" With that, Shaggy headed out the door. Sybella looked at the now-human Scooby in confusion.

"A girl?" she asked.

"Rincess Rlyssa," he said. "Rhat's rho rinvited rim."

"Really? Bat will be interesting."

What do you think? Chapter 3 is when the rating will change, just to warn you ahead of time. Not that anyone cares. ^_^;;;


End file.
